Hands Off
by nikoli1
Summary: There are good reasons why Kate has not allowed Rick to ride anywhere in a car with her while on duty. One-Shot.


Kate pulls her car to a stop outside Castle's loft and watches for him to emerge from his building. She can't believe she is picking him up on her way to a crime scene. It was the one thing she had sworn she would not do. Them arriving at a crime scene together in the same car. Especially since they had started sleeping together. Being as it may, she had gotten an early morning call about a body drop and called Castle just to tell him where to meet her but he whined about the early hour and begged her to pick him up. And the sound of his bedroom sleepy voice made her cave.

Ever since they have returned from their weekend in the Hamptons, they have been slammed at work. The last time they had spent any alone time had been four nights ago when he came over to her place and they watched TV together. Rather, that was what they had started out doing. They ended up going at it hot and heavy on her couch before it was all said and done.

At the precinct , they are still trying to play off their relationship from those around them. And it has been damn hard. The newness of their relationship has not toned down one iota. Matter of fact, Kate finds it intoxicating. She cannot get it out of her system, want courses through her veins at a constant rate. Anytime they are near one another, they can hardly keep from touching. Sometimes it's a casual bump of the hip as she passes in front of him on her way to grab another cup of coffee. Others are when she comes back from the break room, she casually puts her hand on his shoulder as she walks around him on her way back to her desk. She loves the little looks he shoots at her when she does that too. The ones that say, _I am onto you._ But when it comes to turning up the heat, Castle wins every time. The most recent episode occurred when she accidentally dropped a pen and he bent down from his chair as if he were going to pick it up. Kate had her legs crossed under the desk and the pen had fallen next to her shoe. Rick leaned over and picked up the pen up off the floor and slowly dragged it up her pant leg, all the while, circling the skin around her ankle with his thumb. Kate had to breathe her way through it. Worse than that, Ryan had watched the entire escapade. She had glanced up and caught him staring right at her. The moment she looked over at him he muttered under his breath and got back to scanning financial records lying on his desk.

Kate is jostled from her thoughts by a rapt on her window. She looks up and sees Castle peering right through the window at her. She unlocks the door and he slides inside handing her a cup of coffee as he buckles himself in. She takes a sip and lets the warmth spread all the way down her throat to her belly. Without a doubt, he has the best taste in coffee. Her senses are assaulted by both the smell of coffee and the masculine scent of him, it permeates all around the close confines of the car. She takes a deep breath in and revels in it. She sees from her peripheral vision that he has stilled in his movements. She glances over at him.

"What Castle," she asks impatiently.

"You," he replies.

"What about me?"

"Dunno, I can't quite put my finger on it yet," he states.

She rolls her eyes at him. And with that she puts the car in gear and pulls away from the curb.

Castle leans forward and turns up the radio, all the while, tapping his fingers against the dashboard and bobbing his head to the beat of the music. She giggles at that.

"What's so funny?" he asks in curiously.

"You," she replies.

"Oh, I see. Now I get it. You missed me, Beckett, didn't you? That's what that look is on your face."

She reaches her hand over grasps his and gives a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, Rick, I did miss you."

He nods at that. "So where are we going?"

She glances over at him. He is looking out the window. "Over to Queens," she says as she turns her head back toward the road.

Rick lays his hand on her knee and starts tracing circles on her kneecap with his fingers. She switches lanes and takes the next exit. Kate rests her left elbow at the window and begins to twirl her hair. He continues his ministrations on her knee and she is content at that. He leans forward and changes the radio station to an easy listening station. He settles back in his seat and casually crosses his legs. And ever so slowly he starts to drag his hand up the inside seam of her pant leg. Kate's hand flexes on the steering wheel. He pauses when he sees her hand flex. They come up to a stop sign and Kate looks both directions and turns right as they continue down another two-way street. He resumes his quest up her thigh. She tenses her leg at the feel of his warm hand.

"Castle," she says in a low growl.

"K-a-t-e," he drawls out slowly.

She throws him a look that sends shivers down his spine. He continues to drag his hand up the inseam of her thigh until he meets up with the crease between her legs. She clenches her legs at the contact. And _this_ is exactly why she has put off driving _anywhere_ in a car with him while on duty. Because she knew he would not be able to keep his hands to himself. He presses a thumb to the front of her seam and draws a lazy circle. And _fuck_ if it isn't a complete turn on. Between the hand, his scent ,and the close confines of the car she can't decide if she is going to act indifferent and play it off or pay him back. He pushes harder into her crease and that is all it takes to spur her decision.

She pulls her fingers out of her hair and grabs the steering wheel with her left hand. She drops her right hand on his lap and palms the front of his pants making him hard from the contact as a rush of air leaves his lips. She grins at that, but it is short-lived as he drags his hand up toward her hip and slips a finger just inside the waistband of her pants and grazes her skin. She shivers involuntarily at the skin to skin contact.

From her peripheral vision she sees him smile at her reaction to his hand at her waist. She bites down on her bottom lip as he drags his hand up under her shirt and trails his fingers up her side. Kate starts looking around at her surroundings and sees they are less than three blocks from the crime scene. She quickly surveys the neighborhood and turns down a one lane alley behind a row of houses. Castle stops the slide of his fingers as she throws the car in park.

He swallows slowly and asks, "what are we doing?"

"This," she says as she slides her leg over the console and straddles his hips. She rocks forward and settles her knees against the back of the seat. He moans at the full contact of her pelvis sliding up against his. She deftly takes his mouth with her own and nips at his bottom lip. "We have to make this quick," she says as she releases his lip. He looks up at her through hooded eyes swirling with want.

"Not gonna be a problem," he replies as he rocks his hips up to meet hers as she descends down on him again. Kate groans from the contact of the hard ridge from the fly of his jeans and the straining fullness of him against her thin slacks. He slides his hands up under the edge of her shirt and trails his fingers up along her ribs leaving goose bumps in his wake. She slides her hand behind his neck and traces the shell of his ear with his thumb as she leans in and slides her tongue along the seam of his lips making them part for her. She slides her tongue inside just as he reaches the underwire of her bra. He slips his thumbs under the edge and pushes the bra up freeing her breasts. He rubs his thumbs in circles over both nipples and they bead up causing Kate to gasp. She grinds down on him again as the tension starts to dwell low in her abdomen. Kate laves his neck with her tongue until she reaches his pulse point where she pauses and starts to suck gently. Rick moans low in his throat and raises his hips in protest. He cups her breasts and begins kneading them with both hands. Kate's breath quickens as she releases her hold on his neck. She leans back just enough to gaze down into his beautiful dilated blue eyes. She rocks forward sliding her hips up the entire length of him, gaining more friction as she goes, she leans down and slides her tongue between his parted lips and takes a drink of him. His breath hitches as he grips her hips hard and stills her movements. Kate runs her tongue along the groves inside his mouth and feels the throbbing length of him ripple underneath her. She tries to raise her hips one more time but his grip is tight against her. She trails her tongue up and over his upper lip just as his hips thrust up one more time and she feels him start to pulsate in his release against her. She finds purchase with her left hand on the glass of the window as she grips the back of his head with her other hand and pulls him toward her chest as she shudders and comes undone around him.

She releases her hold in his hair and slides down off his hips. Rick leans forward, cups her cheek and drags his thumb along her bottom lip as she gathers her breath. "So beautiful," he murmurs. She smiles at that admission. She can't believe she denied them this for four years.

"Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself," she answers back. She fixes her bra and straightens her clothes. She leans forward and straightens the collar of his shirt and drags her hand down his chest. Her eyes widen when her hand just reaches the top of his jeans, looking down, Rick sees what caused her to stop her decent. There on his shirt is a wet spot from his climax. "Oh, God, Castle, now what are we going to do?"

Kate slides back over the console and runs her hand through her hair. Rick leans his head against the headrest and watches her a moment. The windows have fogged up from all their activity. She starts the car and cranks up the temperature for the defrosters. He follows her gaze as she zeros in on the coffee cup.

"K-a-t-e," he draws out low.

"What, you got a better idea Castle?"

"I don't know but that….that is probably still hot!"

"Really, that's what worries you?" She remarks dryly.

She leans forward and picks up the cup and raises it over the wet spot of his shirt. She carefully pours some of the warm liquid from the cup on his shirt. He hisses at the contact of the too warm coffee on his skin. She puts the cup back in the cup holder and inspects the spot.

"Feel better now?" he asks.

Feigning indifference, Kate shrugs, and replies, "yeah actually I do on both accounts, Thank You."

"Oh you wicked woman you!"

Kate puts the car in gear and smirks back at him. "Buckle up Castle, we have a crime scene to get to."

They approach the crime scene and are of course, the last ones to arrive.

Stepping out of the car, Espo yells over, "about damn time you two showed up."

Kate throws Rick a look, "What did I do now?" He asks.

"Nothing, just act normal for God's sake," she huffs under her breath as they stroll over to the rest of the team.

Espo takes a look at Rick's shirt, "man what happened to you?"

Ryan peeks around him and catches sight of Beckett's car. Just then a car goes by illuminating the windows of the car. Kate looks over at Ryan and follows his gaze back to her car. Oh, shit. Her hand print is showing up on the window from the headlights of the passing car. As well as remnants of condensation on the glass.

Clearing his throat, Ryan remarks, "Heated argument there Beckett?"

Castle, oblivious to Ryan, lifts his coffee cup to his lips and replies, "you could say that."

Kate swiftly elbows him in the ribs just as the cup reaches his mouth, causing Rick to spill the rest of the coffee down the front of his shirt.

Espo looks over at Rick and replies, "man what is up with you and that shirt today?"

Rick looks over at Kate. She arches a brow at him.

"Guess it's not my lucky day," Rick replies.

Ryan glances back at the car and then at him and replies, "I'd say you got what was comin' to ya."

And with that Kate groans, "okay guys can we get on with the case already? Lanie, what have you got?"

Lanie looks up from her crouch on the ground and surveys the two in front of her. Standing slowly she gazes from Castle and his coffee stained shirt to a flustered Kate. She smirks at Kate and makes a mental note to ask her how her ride to work went this morning. Clearing her throat she decides to have mercy on her in front of her team and moves to the case at hand. As she finishes up telling the team her findings Kate steps up to her as the boys part ways.

"Thanks Lanie," Kate says.

"For what?"

"You know what."

"Oh, honey, trust me we are not finished with this conversation but, this is neither the time or the place. So hold that thought and we will discuss it over dinner tonight. You owe me details," Lanie says with a wink.


End file.
